


Out Of The Black

by TeaMushroom



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, OOC, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaMushroom/pseuds/TeaMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You made a fool out of me<br/>And took the skin off my back running<br/>So don’t breathe when I talk<br/>Cos you haven’t been spoken to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Black

**Author's Note:**

> Royal Blood – Out Of The Black

Сколько дается шансов человеку начать все сначала? Вновь научится доверию, любви. Вновь обрести друзей, семью. Один? Или два? В любом случае, у Джейсона их было более, чем достаточно. Больше, чем могло быть у одного человека. Больше, чем нужно для одной жизни.

Столько шансов, столько возможностей, но гнев и ярость рано или поздно сжигали их дотла. Словно напалм на поле марихуаны, гнев пьянил силой, свободой, кровавой пустотой внутри. 

Ох, сколько же было этих шансов. Брюс. Дукра. Отбросы. Даже гребанному Джокеру он мог бы сказать “спасибо” за сомнительный шанс. Мог бы. Если бы не убил этого ублюдка. Звук ломающихся под ломом костей был слаще патоки на тыквенном пироге. И, конечно же, Дикки.  
Дикки...

— Прости, — шепчет Грейсон, размазывая по разбитым губам Джейсона густую темную кровь. Найтвинг держит его лицо крепко в затянутых жесткой тканью пальцах. Держит крепко, что бы видеть налитые кровью, полные злости, глаза Рэд Худа. — Прости, но я не могу тебя отпустить. Не могу вновь дать тебе уйти. Не могу снова простить тебя. Все зашло слишком далеко, Джейсон.

Джейсон смеется зло и отчаянно. Липкая кровь расстекается под бронью, пропитывая ткань водолазки. Это так нелепо и глупо умирать во всеми богами брошенном городе, упав на голую арматуру во время погони. Металлический прут прошел между пластинами брони и торчал из груди неотвратимым приговором. Возможно, Рэд Худ и надеялся, что в этот раз сможет выкрутиться, сможет вновь сбежать - от Найтвинга, от Бэтмэна, от себя. Он мог бы дотянутся до пистолета и пустить пулю промеж этих холодных разочарованных глаз самовлюбленного святоши. Мог дотянутся до гранаты на поясе и выдернуть чеку. Мог бы. Но какой в том прок, если Дик прав - ничего уже не вернуть назад. Очередного шанса не будет. Это его предел.


End file.
